Time Space
Essa foi a 1º Saga do início do RPG Fighters of Destiny, a primeira delas para o começo do RPG. Foi uma saga que influenciou bastante o RPG, trazendo o usuário Artyom como sua primeira história roterizada em 16/07/2014 Time Space foi uma saga importante, pois introduziu personagens do jogo Guilty Gear como um núcleo importante para a mitologia do universo do RPG. Sinópse. Tudo começou quando Kyo e Iori estavam se enfrentando, houve uma reação em cadeia que resultou numa catástrofe destrutiva que afetou o espaço e tempo, desproporcionando tudo ao redor, unindo os mundos, todos os tipos de dimensões em um só mundo, então um grupo de lutadores do destino, são eles: Kyo, Sakura, Chris, Bao e Terry, vão procurar arranjar um jeito de separar os mundos correspondentes e fazer dele apenas dividido. Road to Kenya. Kyo, Sakura e Terry, foram viajar para o Kenya, como amigos para passar um tempo longe de muitas lutas, eles não sabiam o que estavam acontecendo, apenas combinaram em viajar para lá, até que acontece um inesperado, eles descobrem que houve pessoas com vestes diferentes nunca vistas, até que eles vão investigar, Kyo então teve uma ideia, procurou saber a causa junto com Terry, Kyo pede para Sakura ficar enquanto eles vão resolver. Passa-se umas horas e eles voltam, eles dizem que conheceu um ser chamado Sama, ele diz que propôs uma oferta, que se eles fossem lutar contra ele e vencesse, eles teriam direito a um desejo, mas se perdessem, levaria as almas dos dois que se oporão a ele, Sakura engoliu em seco e ficou preocupada porque achou muito arriscado, mas Kyo disse que é isso ou eles não voltariam para casa. Enquanto isso, Kyo e Terry arranjando um jeito de derrotar Sama, Sakura foi se aventurar em ver o lugar, cheio de pessoas de outras dimensões com vestes antigas, outras futuras, era impecável o lugar, enquanto isso, o que incomodava Kyo a lutar, mas que o fez a ter uma grande força sobre humana que fez com que acabasse com Sama, era algo dentro dele que estava querendo sair, não se sabia o que, mas tornava suas chamas mais poderosas do que nunca. Kyo e Sakura tiveram um confronto, como Sakura estava diferente e algo perturbava ela também durante a luta, a cabeça dela latejava quando fazia muito esforço, como se dentro dela pedisse para equilibrar sua força mas a batalha continuava acabando Sakura saindo em desvantagem. Sakura: *sendo queimada de forma bruta acabando tossindo fumaça* Kyo: Você tá bem, Sakura? Seu pulmão parece estar bem pior que de um fumante. De repente ela manifesta uma aura roxa empreguinada de algo maléfico pelo corpo. Sakura: *olha para ele e fala de forma grossa* ...Não me subestime garoto..." *os olhos mudam de cor para vermelhos escarlate, sua pele fica escura e o uniforme fica preto, levanta e vai na direção de Kyo lentamente* Kyo: Sakura, Sakura! *pegando nos braços dela* O que está acontecendo, volta! Sakura: *não dá ouvidos. com uma mão faz uma esfera roxa* Kyo: Sakura, por favor volta pra gente! Recuperar a consciência! Sakura: Eu não sou a Sakura... *joga uma Gouhadou bem no peito de Kyo* Kyo: GWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!! *caindo no chão rolando, não resiste e morre* Logo depois Sakura começa a atacar Terry, que estava observando a luta e então os outros demais que sentiu uma energia forte foram procurar, Chris e Bao, quando chegaram, estavam vendo Sakura terminando o serviço e acabando com Terry, depois que terminou, ela viu Chris e Bao e ela foi na direção deles mas antes de tentar eliminar eles, ela sentiu a cabeça doer. Sakura: Argh!! O que é isso? Não...não!! O que eu tô fazendo? *lacrimejando e gritando com os olhos brilhando branco* AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!! A cor do uniforme e a pele volta ao normal, ela acaba voltando a si, no final, Sakura não se lembra do que acabou de fazer, deixando ela abalada. Keep Yourself Alive. Enquanto Kyo, uma aura flamejante rodeia ele e de repente seu corpo fica flamejante e depois ele se transforma num ser negro com asas e garras e então Chris e Bao tem que enfrentá-lo, mas acabaram saindo feridos, Terry não tinha condições devido enfrentar Sakura e acaba recebendo um Gun Flame poderoso. O ser olha para ela com seus olhos tenebrosos brancos e vai na direção de Sakura, que estava abalada devido a energia ter consumido muito dela, ao chegar nela, o ser prepara a garra para aplicar-lhe um arranhão, Sakura derrama lágrimas e diz "NÃO!! KYO, PARAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!", ao ouvir a garota e prestes arranhar seu rosto, ele se abaixa perante ela que também estava abaixada e grita liberando uma explosão de fogo para cima, enquanto queimava Kyo estava sendo formado aos poucos que as chamas cediam e depois de ceder ele respira ofegante e cai desmaiado. Just Another Anormal Day. No dia seguinte, os 5 estavam reunidos e conversavam entre si, Sakura falou que tinha algo dentro dela que manifesta uma energia perigosa que tem vontade de matar a todos, Kyo disse que tem algo dentro dele que manifesta chamas como ele só que muito mais poderosas que a dele e ele afirma que não se lembra de manifestar assim tanto poder desde a luta contra Sakura e ele. Chris fica intrigado com que acontece com Kyo e Sakura e fica depois preocupado, de repente, um brilho rosado começa a cegar os 5 e aparece uma mulher de cabelos brancos de capuz, roupa lingerie (Pronúncia: Langerri) e umas garras afiadas na mão esquerda, sentada numa esfera rosada, essa mulher se apresentou Viola, ela saiu de cima de sua esfera e então ela ficou se gabando para os 5 e então fez sua esfera ir na direção de cada um, falando suas qualidades e seus altos e baixos. Viola: Terry Bogard, um homem cujo Lobo Solitário, com poderosos Geysers pode fazer com os punhos ao bater com toda força ao chão. Terry: Huh? Como ela sabe disso? Bao: Uau! :o Viola: *esfera indo na direção de Bao* Bao, um garoto que pode lançar poderes psíquicos, capaz de produzir bolas psíquicas contra seus adversários. Sakura: Uau, ela pelo visto é vidente. Viola: *esfera depois vai para Sakura* Sakura Kasugano, uma jovem colegial esforçada, cujas habilidades são copiadas de um jovem campeão de Ansatsuken, porém imperfeitas. Além de...possuir uma coisa curiosa, parece...uma pedra, um diamante raro roxo que brilha dentro do coração, interessante. Sakura: ! Viola: *esfera depois indo até Chris* Chris, um garoto jovem que controla chamas e possui dentro de si um Deus. Chris: *observando de forma séria Viola* Ung... Viola: *esfera indo até Kyo* Vejamos você, oh, o que temos aqui. A esfera de repente reage, mostrando que Kyo tinha algo dentro dele, a esfera mostrou ser um homem de cabelos rebeldes castanhos e bandana vermelha na cabeça e então, Viola, para ajudar Kyo, lhe entrega um frasco com um antídoto mágico. Viola: Isto fará com que essa entidade se desprenda de você e sairá. Quando estiver pronto, beba, vai se sentir melhor. *desaparece* Depois disso eles ficaram se olhando, perplexos e um pouco confusos. Sakura: (Uma pedra...diamante roxo...hum...) Keep Yourself Alive II. Passam-se os dias e ainda os heróis não encontram o principal responsável por fazer o espaço e tempo ficarem desproporcional, mas não desistiam. Chris e Bao vão investigar um pouco enquanto Kyo fica sentado pensando o que fazer com aquele frasco, ele não sabe se vai conseguir enfrentar algo assim e fica pensativo, enquanto Sakura lavava o rosto no rio. Kyo: Eu vou achar o responsável sozinho. Terry: Você vai sozinho assim? Sem nós para ajudá-lo? Kyo: Vou, é o risco que eu correrei para poder salvar a vida de meus amigos. Terry: O que? De jeito nenhum! Fazer tudo sozinho não vai te levar a canto nenhum, você vai se matar assim porque há pessoas mais perigosas que ele! Kyo fica nervoso e isso chama a atenção de Sakura que vai até eles. Kyo: Isso é problema meu! Eu farei quendo você queira ou não! Terry: Kyo, cara, eu tô te pedindo. Kyo: Não me chame de Kyo! *chamas estavam começando a fluir pelo corpo* Meu nome é Sol Badguy! Sakura: Gente, calma, por favor!! �� Terry: Não Sakura, ele vai ter que ouvir! Kyo está querendo fazer tudo sozinho botando a vida dele em risco por nós! Kyo: Já falei para não me chamar assim! I-No é a responsável disso tudo que tá fazendo no tempo e Viola desproporcionando o espaço! Então fiquem fora da p*rra do meu caminho! Ele acaba dizendo isso acidentalmente, mas sabendo que não era ele quem diria tudo isso. Sakura: (Espera aí, I-No? Sol Badguy? Viola? Como ele sabe de tudo isso?) Terry: Parece que eu não tenho outra escolha a não ser impedi-lo *ficando em pose de luta* venha Kyo Kusanagi, me encarar! Kyo: *dizendo enquanto queima* Gostei da sua oferta, agora você vai ver o que um Gear pode fazer. Sakura: Gear? Terry: Sakura! Pra trás! Sakura se afasta e observa Kyo em chamas, se formava um homem com camiseta com o peitoral a mostra, espada de lâmina retangular, calça comprida branca com um tipo de tanga vermelha no centro da calça e botas, este fica de braços cruzados. Terry: O que houve com você, Kyo? ???: Para de me chamar desse nome. Sakura confusa olha para o homem. Terry: Kyo, amigo! Volte para nós! Tire essa fantasia ridícula e lute comigo! Sakura: Kyo?... ???: Já falei para parar de me chamar dessa droga de nome, eu já estou ficando irritado! *chamas começam a levantar para o alto* Sakura: Se você não é o Kyo, então você é o Sol Badguy que Kyo tinha falado e este nomeado assim? Sol: Finalmente alguém falou o meu nome, agora se me derem licença, eu vou procurar I-no porque ela é a responsável por tudo isso. *andando* Terry: Hey, não me ignore! Volte aqui e trás o meu amigo de volta! *correndo na direção dele* E assim os dois começam a se confrontar. Keep Yourself Alive III Embora Sol saindo em vantagem por ser de fato mais forte dos 5, ele não tinha dificuldade em enfrentar Terry. Sakura: Parem! Por favor parem!! Mas os dois não ouvem e Terry dando o máximo de si contra Sol, sabendo que isso era em vão, mas estava relutante para ter seu amigo de volta e quando o acerta que faz Terry sangrar na barriga, ele se abaixa e Sol vira e anda. Terry: Urg...Kyo...isso é tudo o que tem? Eu ainda não fui derrotado! Volte aqui! Sol: Não vale a pena continuar, você não passa de um mosquito! Terry: Do que você me chamou?! Volte aqui e me enfrente, seu fujão covarde! Sol: *mostrando o dedo a ele* Pode chorar a vontade! Terry: *tentando levantar com a mão na barriga* Sakura não gostando da atitude dele, ela prepara a esfera de energia. Sakura: Hadouken! *lançando nele* Sol: Oooora!! *repele com com sua espada o Hadouken* Sakura: *correndo na direção dele e depois aproveita e aplica um Shouoken nele* Sol: *levando mas não chega a ser muito efetivo* Sakura: *pousando e correndo até Terry fica de frente para ele* Você está bem? Sol: O que você achava? *pega ela no pescoço e a levanta* Venha aqui!! Sakura: Argh! *tenta tirar a mão dele do meu maxilar, estava fora do chão* Sol: É você que fica me chamando de Kyo? Então eu sinto muito pela sua babá! Terry: Kyo! Solte ela! Deixa ela fora disso! Sol: Eu não tenho tempo para ficar com vocês! Sakura: Urg...urg!! >< *ficava dando chutes em sua barriga mas não eram fortes pois já estava ficando sem ar* Sol: Tome isso e me deixem em paz!! *fazendo Vulcanic Viper em Sakura* Sakura: KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!! *sendo queimada e caindo no chão, levantando com dificuldade o torso, o uniforme estava com partes queimadas e a saia também* De repente, Sol sente alguma coisa que chama sua atenção de certo modo. Sol: O que você tem aí? Sakura: Eu não sei do que está falando... Sol: *pega ela pelo pescoço e levanta ela de novo* Sakura: A-Aaaaaah! *gritando* Sol: Vamos lá, cadê aquela fera que matou o punk, eu quero ela aqui! Sakura: Uuuurgh!! *tentando tirar a mão dele do pescoço* Terry: O que você quer com ela seu maldito?! Deixa ela em paz!! Sol: Tem alguma coisa nessa menina que me atrai, e eu irei descobrir até que ela me dê o que eu quero... Sakura: Argh! M-Me larga! Guh! *chutando o peitoral dele com um pé e depois outro* Sol: *não sentindo dor significante* Terry: Eu...não vou deixar...que toque nela...*não resistindo desmaiando* Sakura: E-Eu juro...eu não tenho o que você quer!... >< Sol: Então coma o chão!! *se preparando para jogar ela no chão* Sakura: NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃO!! >< *lacrimejando* Antes que fosse afundar o corpo dela, de repente Sol ouve a voz de uma menina e a Sakura ao mesmo tempo, e vê uma outra pessoa no lugar da Sakura, ele vê uma garota familiar para ele. Ele fica estarrecido, via que estava segurando aquela menina ao lugar da Sakura, na qual ele não tinha nenhum intuito de ferí-la e estava a machucando. Sol: *soltando Sakura e pondo a mão na cabeça e se abaixando* A-Argh!...V-Você me lembra alguém!! Sakura: ! *caindo sentada e tossindo com a mão no pescoço, depois olha para ele respirando ofegante* O que? As chamas vão para o alto e ele começa a pegar fogo, fazendo o mesmo processo de antes, então aparece Kyo, Sakura fica surpresa com quem veio no lugar de Sol. Sakura: (O que está acontecendo aqui?) Kyo se sente culpado por deixar que este tenha interferido e deixado ele machucar seus amigos. Chris que chega junto com Bao. Chris: O que houve? Kyo: Eu acabo de ferir Terry e Sakura... Chris: Você precisa fazer alguma coisa, não pode deixar que isso aconteça, senão você vai ferir mais outras pessoas além nós, até mesmo nos matando. Kyo: Eu ouvi Sol dizer que ele queria algo da Sakura, eu não entendo...por que ele agiria assim? Chris: Busca por poder, tem algo dentro da Sakura que deve estar atraindo ele. Kyo: Será que ela é como ele? Uma Gear? Chris: Não acredito que ela seja isso, mas de qualquer modo, você precisa tomar uma decisão. Kyo: Já tenho uma decisão a tomar. Ele pega o frasco de seu bolso e olha, tira a tampa do frasco. Sakura: Kyo, não faça isso! *indo até ele* Quando Sakura ia impedir Kyo de tomar, era tarde demais, ele foi goela abaixo sem tocar na língua e depois Kyo disse. Kyo: Estarei pronto para dar o troco a ele, não importa as circunstâncias, eu farei. Então Kyo anda e os outros 3 seguem e Chris aproveita e pega Terry desmaiado. Kyo: Temos 2 objetivos a tomar, agora já sei quem são os responsáveis por desproporcionar o espaço e o tempo, vamos acabar com eles. Depois, eles resolvem dar uma pausa. Get Down to Business. No dia seguinte. Kyo: Chris, Terry procurem ficar de longe e ao meu sinal Terry, jogue a flecha. Enquanto os outros 3 dão procedimento e correm pelo horizonte, eis que então que surge Viola sentada em sua esfera que flutua e agora vem junto com seu irmão, Zwei. Viola: Parece que você tomou a poção que eu lhe dei, como você se sente agora? Kyo vai responder, mas sente uma dor em seu corpo e cai de joelhos encolhido. Bao: Foi ela quem é responsável por tudo que aconteceu ao espaço! Sakura: O que você e I-No estão planejando afinal?! Viola: Parece que descobriram os nossos planos. *ri* Fui mandada por um homem cujo nome não devo mencionar, mas parece que não tenho outra escolha, é uma pena que o amigo de vocês não vai estar em condições de lutar afinal, Zwei e eu vamos cuidar de vocês agora. E então Bao e Sakura tentam lutar protegendo ao mesmo tempo Kyo. Bao: Eu vou quebrar a sua cara, mulher! E depois dessezinho aí. Kyo: Chris......agora! Chris corre na direção onde tá havendo o confronto com um Super Speed. Viola: Haah! *jogando a esfera em Sakura e acerta na cintura, no ombro e depois no rosto* Sakura: Argh! >< Viola: Hayah!! *aproveita e chega perto dela e arranhando depois seu braço que tira um pedaço da manga do uniforme dela* Sakura: *braço esquerdo sangra*Aaaaaaah! *pondo a mão direita no braço* R-Rápida! (Nunca pensei que iria enfrentar algo acima de mim...) Chris: Deixe ela em paz! *em alta velocidade dando uma cotovelada em suas costas e depois uma rasteira e depois um anti-aéreo circular, um mortal para cima* Zwei: Viola! *correndo, aproveitando e pulando na direção de Chris, pegando pela camisa e jogando com toda força que faz uma cratera no chão, aproveita enfia a espada no ombro dele* Chris: Aaaarrgh!! >< *ombro sangra* Enquanto isso, Kyo estava queimando em brasas. Kyo: D-Droga...eles estão em perigo...argh....aaaaaaaaah.....AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!! *fazendo uma explosão no corpo* Nessa explosão, as chamas estavam violentas, cada vetor de fogo fazendo um encontro indo para cada lado nesse pilar explosivo, até que ouve-se a voz dos dois gritando juntos. Bao: *olhando para Kyo* Kyo? Eis que outra explosão acontece, e Kyo e Sol são separados, os jogando para os lados. Kyo: *tossindo, trêmulo, levantando com dificuldade* Sol: Urg...droga... *levantando com dificuldade* Kyo: *respirando ofegante* Sol: *fazendo o mesmo* Kyo & Sol: *se encarando* Preparados e assim se confrontaram numa batalha violenta. Kyo: *dando um soco flamejante fraco, um chute baixo de depois um chute forte* Sol: *defendendo com o braço, batendo com o cabo nele três vezes, um chute baixo e* GUN FLAME! *fincando a espada no chão e sai 3 rajadas de fogo na direção de Kyo* Kyo: KURAE YAGAREEEEE!!! Sol: *aproveitando o momento e dando socos violentos em Kyo, um na barriga outro no ombro, no queixo, bate com o cabo e depois* VULCANIC VIPER!! *mandando o anti aéreo* Kyo: Gwaaaah! *sendo acertado e caindo no chão* Poder contra poder e luta contra o espaço e tempo. Kyo: Ainda estou...a-aqui... Sol: Isso vai acabar aqui. Kyo: Não acaba até eu me livrar daqui e os meus amigos daqui. Sol & Kyo: DRAGON INSTALL!!! *correndo na direção um do outro e então dando golpes super rápidos quase imperceptíveis a olho nu* Os golpes rápidos e insanos distribuía chamas para todos os lados e explosões, os dois se socavam violentamente um no outro, chamas caíam no gramado de forma constante como se tivessem produzindo até fógos. Enquanto isso a Viola e Zwei contra Chris, Bao e Sakura que estavam relutantes para confrontá-los Sakura: *de bruços, estava com cortes no corpo e a roupa rasgada* C-Chris...Bao....ai...eu... Bao: *estava o mesmo* S-Sakura...aguenta...t-temos que...v-vencer... Chris: *levantando com dificuldade, todo rasgado* Sakura: S-Sim...é hora de revidar mais forte... *com a roupa toda rasgada que balança com o vento* Bao: Eu estou junto nessa! *levantando* Sakura: *limpando o sangue* Eu não sou fraca e muito menos estou com medo. Embora o trio estivesse com as feridas gritando, eles apostariam tudo nas suas habilidades, enquanto isso, no confronto onde Kyo e Sol, os dois em meio ao confronto, dão um soco no rosto um do outro, a pressão dos socos fazem os dois serem jogados para longe. Kyo: *caindo rolando* Sol: *caindo e rolando pouco* Kyo: *respirando ofegante* Sol: *pegando a espada, ficando agachado com um joelho no gramado* Você não tem capacidade para manejar um poder como esse, você agora é igual a mim, devíamos ajudar um ao outro. Kyo: Não Sol, você machucou meus amigos e não posso perdoá-lo pelo que fez... Sol: Então acabarei com isso de uma vez por todas! Kyo: Mas isso não será hoje. Terry!! Agora!! Terry: *apontando o arco e flecha atira uma flecha na perna de Sol que faz o abaixar* Sol: Argh! Kyo: *se levantando e indo na direção dele, pegando no pescoço dele* Você está sentindo isso, não é mesmo? O que todo ser sente, se eu ver você de novo na minha frente, vou te torturar pela eternidade, menos nos seus momentos íntimos, eu quero que se lembre da minha mão em sua garganta e quero que se lembre...DO HOMEM QUE DERROTOU VOCÊ!! Em seguida ele o levanta e então enche o punho chamas e então profere. Kyo: "KOREDE...KIMERUZE!!" *dando um soco no rosto dele flamejante que faz o capotar no chão* E enquanto os outros que enfrentam Viola e Zwei. Chris: Daichi o Harou Gouka *formando uma esfera de chamas roxas, os jogando para cima* Bao: Iiiikeeee!! *joga uma Super Psycho Ball que acerta os e levam para cima novamente* Sakura: E para finalizar, Shinkku!!! Hadouken!!! *jogando uma grande esfera de energia neles que os joga para longe e caindo inconscientes* Midnight Carnival. E com os 3 sendo derrotados e os 5 finalmente reunidos, eis que I-no aparece com sua guitarra e então diz que foi perda de tempo mandar aqueles 2 para fazerem o trabalho sujo para eliminá-los, agora seria ela quem eles enfrentariam e que agora vão sentir o som alto da guitarra dela. I-No: Parece que vou ter que fazer a p*rra do trabalho de eliminar esses lixos! Sakura: Então você é I-No. Chris: Já era de se imaginar. Terry: Ela é mó gata. Kyo: Não se intimidam não. I-No: Cala a boca seus pedaços de m*rda!! *tocava sua guitarra na maior nota* O som era tão alto que faziam os 5 se contorcer de dor de tão alto que era Sakura: AAAAAAAAAAAH!! *pondo as mãos nos ouvidos* Chris: Darn! *com as mãos nos ouvidos* Terry: *fazendo o mesmo* Caramba! Parece que vou ficar surdo mais cedo!! Kyo: Meeeerdaaaaaaa!! Bao: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!! I-No: Ouvem isso, seus filhos da put*! Isso é bom para os ouvidos! Sakura: NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃO!!! *joga um Psycho Hadouken nela em forma de projétil* I-No: Oh nãããããão!! Sakura: *caindo de joelhos, respirando ofegante, pondo as mãos na cabeça* (M-Minha cabeça tá latejando...) Terry: *correndo até Sakura* Sakura! Kyo: Eu tenho uma ideia...apesar de ser arriscado é para o bem de vocês. Chris: Hum? Bao: Do que tá falando, Kyo? Kyo: Meu desejo que eu fiz para o Sama, é que levasse vocês 4 para South Town. Sakura: M-Mas e quanto a você? I-No: V-Vadia... *levantando devagar* isso não vai se repetir! Agora vocês vão ouvir o som da minha guitarra! Chris: Nós não vamos sem você. Bao: Por favor, vem com a gente! Terry: Eu não vou abandonar meu amigo assim. Kyo: Eu vou ficar bem. I-No: *se abaixando e vários quadrados são mirados em cada um* Kyo: Mandem logo seus golpes fortes, mais um som desse e nós não iremos mais ouvir! *concentrava chama no punho* I-No: Comam isso!! *tocando a guitarra e vários projéteis sonoros vão na direção deles em alta velocidade* Chris: Daichi o Harou Gouka! *virando uma esfera flamejante roxa e indo na direção de I-No* Bao: Iiiikeeee!! *mandando Super Psycho Ball* Terry: Power Ka Shi Da!!! Sakura: Psycho...Hadoukeeeeeeeeeen!!!! Kyo: (Sama, leve eles para South Town em segurança) Depois dos golpes mandandos, os corpos dos 4 se iluminam e somem daquele lugar e enquanto Kyo, tudo fica escuro. Kyo: I-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!! FALCON PUUUUUUUNCH!!! Ele aplica o soco mais poderoso do mundo, formando um falcão flamejante podendo ser visto a luz saindo para fora do planeta Terra. Just Another Day. Em South Town, chuvosa e tempestuosa, Terry, Chris, Bao e Sakura estão de volta ao seu lugar depois de uma longa jornada no tempo e finalmente estão em casa. Chris: Onde está Kyo? Bao: Aposto que ele está muito bem. Terry: Será que ele se sacrificou por nós? Chris: Ele se sacrificou, eu acho. Sakura: *pondo a mão no braço esquerdo* (Espero que ele volte em segurança.) Terry: Bem, eu não acredito que ele vá nos deixar assim, portanto, estou indo, vão para casa, está chovendo e não quero vocês gripados. Bao: Okay. Chris: Hai...SUPER SPEED! *correndo em alta velocidade* Terry: Com meus treinos com a Rimururu, eu aprendi muitas coisas, foi bom conhecer ela enquanto durou, tô moído. *se esticando* Sakura: Hehe! ^^ Terry: Hey Sakura, seria melhor você ir para casa também, você está quase nua. Sakura: N-Não fale nesse tom para mim.��*ficando vermelha* Terry: Etto... Sakura: D-Deixe para lá. Terry: Hehe, bem, até mais Sakura. *se virando e andando* Amanhã a gente se vê. Sakura: Até...hehe. *se virando e andando para o lado oposto* A colegial tinha que ir a pé para casa, que era no outro lado da cidade para sua sorte. Dante: *andando olhando para os lados* Sakura: *olhando para frente* D-Dante? Dante: ! Sakura? *correndo até ela* O que houve com você? Sakura: O-O que f-faz aqui? Dante: Eu não sei, estava num lugar estranho e literalmente vi uma explosão enorme, não entendi nada. Sakura: Kyo salvou o mundo...os mundos foram...divididos. Dante: Então você estava lutando contra alguém? Sakura: S-Sim...desculpe se mostrar assim para você nessa situação, estou quase despida. *se encolhendo, olhando para o lado* Dante: Tá tudo bem, eu entendo. Sakura: Mas, você está bem? Dante: Nunca estive melhor. Sakura: *respirando fundo aliviada, estava começando a ficar trêmula de frio* Dante: ? *olhando para cima* O que é aquilo? Sakura: ! *olhando para trás* De repente um monte de morcegos começam a se juntar e eis que aparece um ser diante deles com uma aparência medonha e vestes vermelhas e pretas, com um cabelo bem rebelde. Sakura: ! Dante: *ficando na frente de Sakura* Alucard: Saudações, meu nome é Alucard. Sakura e Dante: !! Sakura: Alucard? Alucard: Tenho uma coisa para entregar a vocês. Dante: E seria... Ele dá um passo para o lado e lá estava Kyo deitado de bruços. Dante: Kyo? Sakura: ! P-Puxa... Alucard: Bem, hora de ir. *pondo o chapéu e andando, passando por eles* Sakura: Alucard. Alucard: *olhando para ela* Hum? Sakura: Obrigada. Alucard: Se fosse para me agradecer, poderia ser com seu sangue. Você me lembra muito uma pessoa. Dante: *ficando sério* Sakura: *ficando surpresa e gelando por um momento* Errr... (Ele é um...vampiro?) Alucard: Bem, até mais. *vira um monte de morcegos e vai embora* Dante: Heh. Sakura: Hey, Dante. Dante: Hum? Sakura: Poderia carregar o Kyo por mim? Dante: Claro. *pegando Kyo e pondo no ombro* Sakura: *andando* Obrigada. Dante: *seguindo Sakura* É longe? Sakura: Eu acredito que não. Chegando lá, depois de Dante botar Kyo em seu quarto, Sakura fica mais um pouco e então desamarra a faixa de sua testa e coloca na mão de Kyo e a fecha e depois dá um selinho em sua boca. Sakura: Obrigada, estou orgulhosa de sua coragem. Saindo da casa dele, Sakura vai com Dante. Dante: Você parece com frio, Sakura. Sakura: Um pouco... Dante: *puxando o casaco de mangas longas por cima e dando para ela* Veste. Sakura: *olhando para ele* M-Mas...você está de peito nu! Você deve ficar. Dante: Não se preocupe comigo, veste. Sakura: *pegando* Está bem. *vestindo* Dante: Pode não parecer, mas ainda me preocupo com você, sabia? Sakura: Eu realmente agradeço por quem se preocupa comigo. É importante para mim. Dante: Heh. *pondo as mãos nos bolsos* Sakura: *olhando para ele* Está chateado porque eu terminei o namoro com você né? Dante: Não, eu até entendo que você seja mais nova que eu, eu espero. Afinal você decide. Sakura: S-Sim. *olhando para ele discretamente* (O corpo dele ensopado assim...puxa...sem falar no cabelo nos olhos, será que eu devia voltar com ele? Dante, por que tinha que ser mais velho que eu?) *engolindo em seco* Dante: Tá tudo bem? Sakura: Tá tudo bem sim. E então os dois seguem rumo a Metro City, embora a caminhada tenha sido longa. Personagens. Kyo Kusanagi/ Sakura Kasugano / Chris / Bao / Terry Bogard / Sol Badguy / Viola / Zwei / I-no Consequências que a Saga trouxe. * Serviu de modelo para outras criação de Mega Sagas. * Introduziu Alucard para futuras aparições importantes. * Deixou em aberto a aparição de That Man. Além de * Deixou em aberto outras aparições da Evil Sakura. * Inseriu conceito de múltiplas dimensões e personagens de Guilty Gear na mitologia do RPG como os primeiros a abrir as portas para sequências. Curiosidades. * A forma como Kyo derrotou I-No foi uma referência ao Falcon Punch que Captain Falcon aplicou em Black Shadow no anime F-Zero Falcon Desentsu. * Sama foi o primeiro personagem de anime a aparecer no RPG, tendo vindo de Soul Eater. * A aparição de Sol se deve ao fato de que ele deveria ser o main de Artyom ao invés de Kyo. * A frase que Kyo utilizou contra Sol foi semelhante ao discurso de Batman na famosa HQ escrita por Frank Miller, Batman o Cavaleiro das trevas. Categoria:Fighters of Destiny: Sagas